Brandy, the Seventh Puppy
Brandy, the Seventh Puppy is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy get jealous of their newest sibling, Brandy. as Saffron tells the youngest about Her schemes that involve helping the Farm Division financially. Plot Part One (At Dawn, on the porch of the Farm Division's house, a white puppy is watching the sun rise.) Puppy: Ah. So, that's a sunrise. That's what mommy and daddy call it. Lucy: Brandy! It's time for breakfast. Brandy: Coming, mommy! (The Screen freezes as Saffron walks like she's out of the screen.) Saffron: Hello, folks. This is Saffron Sasaki. You're wondering who this puppy is, right? Well, no, it's not grandma Lucy in her younger years. This is Brandy, a.k.a. Lucy and Rusty's seventh offspring. She was born alongside Randy, Sandy, and Tandy, but she was very sick when she was born. Fortunately, she recovered after a few weeks. How did she get over her sickness and later on? Well, It started a few dog years ago, some time after I defected from the Devil Dogs. (Flashback to Candy, Andy, and Mandy resting on a Haybale) You see, Candy, Andy and Mandy were getting bored to death thinking of an activity..... Candy: What do you guys want to do? Andy: So long as we don't die of boredom. Mandy: Andy, no one died from Boredom. Andy: Just a figure of speech, Mandy. Saffron: Well said, uncle Andy. Andy: Thanks for the-- Wait... did you just call me uncle? Saffron: Yes, am I not supposed to call you uncle? Andy: Well, I know you're my descendant but it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable when I'm being called uncle. No offense, though, big sister. Saffron: Well, the reason I didn't call you or your brothers "Dad", is because Mandy's future fiancé would be legit to be a substitute father. (Does a pose with her foot in the air) Word. Andy: Well, good point, big sister. Mandy: Big sister Saffy, do you know where Sandy, Randy and Tandy are? Saffron: Last I checked, They're still wondering how Brandy will get over Her sickness. Candy: Who? Saffron: What? Your parents didn't tell you that you've a seventh Sibling? Andy: No. Saffron: Well, She's the same age as Randall, Sandy, and Tandy. Mandy: But we didn't see her. Saffron: Well, Grandma Lucy didn't tell you because you might get distraught, and kept her from you until she's healed. Mandy: Really, big sister? Saffron: Really, and I'm not technically Your elder sibling. Candy: We know, but you're like an older sister to us. Saffron: Perhaps. but if this doesn't get Your spines to shake, nothing will. and hopefully Your Parents won't hear, since I heard that Most parents would hate the sound of Loud Music. (puts a coin in a jukebox, and it plays a special mix of Dance Music.) What do You think? (The Pups start to shake and dance to the music.) Candy: This is nice, but I hope mom and dad's owners don't mind. (Alan, Rusty's owner, enters.) Alan: So that's where the music was coming from. (Notices Saffron and the Puppies dancing) Oh! Hello, Saffron. I didn't know you were going to visit today. Saffron: Sorry. (turns off the jukebox.) If that music's bothering You, Sorry. Alan: Oh, don't worry. The music's no bother to anybody. By the way, your owner, Tony, and his friends from the puppy pound are coming to help you. Saffron: What kind of help? Alan: (Whispering in Saffron's ear) You know, with Brandy. Saffron: Oh. I see. (to the Pups) Dance to Your hearts' content, kids. (Goes with Alan as They leave.) (at the Farmhouse Porch, Saffron sees Brandy asleep.) Lucy: She's been that way since She was born. I just don't know what to do. Saffron: Did She have a fever, cold or any other sicknesses, Grandma? Lucy: Well... Saffron: In any case, She'll need expert help. (goes into a phone booth and calls someone on the phone.) Hello, Vigor? We got a problem at the Farm Division. Grandma's Seventh Pup is in a bit of a sickness. try to get a doctor there as quick as You can. Lucy: What about Dr. Simon and Elaine? Saffron: They're at another town for a medical emergency and might not be back for a while. So, we'll have to make do with who We got. (Two Hours later, Vigor is checking Brandy...) Vigor: Did she have any nutrition? Lucy: Well, we gave her the right food for her to eat. Vigor: I see. (checks Brandy's Pulse.) Ah. Diagnosis... Lucy, Saffron and Alan: Yes? Vigor: Well, her kidneys are a little weak, so feed Her some herbs. I suggest dandelions for extra potassium. or give Her some chamomile Tea to cleanse Her blood and heal Her itches faster. Lucy: As a matter of fact, we have been growing herbs and dandelions. Vigor: Good. It will help a lot. and increase the chance of Brandy getting lifting Her sickness She got since She was born. Lucy: Well, There's hope. (Saffron rushes off to where the Pups are.) Vigor: Where is Saffron going? Lucy: Probably telling the Pups about Brandy's condition. Vigor: Oh. (Saffron comes to a stable inside the barn and takes out Her electric guitar, and plays a soft ballad.) Andy: Hi, big sister Saffy. Saffron: Hello. I guess You want to know about Brandy? Andy: Who? Saffron: Your Seventh-born sibling. Mandy: Oh. What is she like, big sister? Saffron: Well, You could say she's a lesser version of your mom... She has White Fur. Andy: So, she looks mommy when she was a puppy? Cool. Saffron: A little bit. Not much, but a little bit. Andy: Oh. (Saffron continues to play the soft balad on her electric guitar. Tony and his group enter. Tony hugs Saffron.) Tony: Hi, Saffy. Saffron: Hey, Tony. Tony: We're here to help you with Brandy. Rotwang: I hope we aren't interfering with anything. Saffron: Don't worry. I just hope you can heal her. Rotwang: Alrighty then. Saffron: Just remember, to be gentle with healing Brandy. Rotwang: Okay, Saffy. Saffron: Furthermore, I'm gonna hear some answers from Grandpa and Grandma. Excuse me. (leaves the barn.) Tony: Do you think we should follow her, Iggy? Igor: I don't think so. that's stalking. Tony: Oh. Sorry, Iggy. Igor: It's ok. (Meanwhile, Saffron is with Brandy.) Saffron: How are you feeling, Brandy? Brandy: W... Who are You? Saffron: I'm Saffron. and-- (Thinking) No. I can't tell Her yet. Lucy: What is it, Saffron? Saffron: (Softly) Grandma Lucy, could I please speak with You? (Walks outside the Barn.) Grandma, I'm sorry. but it's not in Me to tell Brandy that I'm from the future. the shock might mentally scar Her. Lucy: Then what should I tell her, Saffron? Saffron: Well, We can't lie to her. Lucy: Now I'm not sure what to say. Saffron: But was Brandy born separately after Randy, Tandy, and Sandy, or was She born alongside them? Lucy: Brandy was born alongside the Three. but She was sick. But, that still doesn't answer what I should say to Brandy. Saffron: I was thinking We could tell some fairy tales. and at the same time tell the truth. telling Brandy a story, without Her knowing it's a true story. You like it, Grandma? Lucy: Oh. very observant. (A Thunderclap is heard.) Whoa! A Thunderstorm! We'd better get to the house. Saffron: Let's do that. (Later in the house, as the Storm continued...) Brandy: Mama? what's happening? I'm scared. Lucy: It's alright. We're safe. Tony: Saffron, could I make a suggestion? Saffron: Listening. Tony: Do you think it's possible to give Brandy one of Your outfits? Saffron: I don't mind. Brandy's Well-being is more important than mine. Tony: Where can I find your outfits? Saffron: In the closet over there. (Tony looks in the closet and notices a lot of outfits.) Tony: You have that many outfits? Saffron: I was hoping to have my big break with various disguises. My top favorite is the Opera Phantom. Tony: And what's with the two general outfits? Saffron: Well, They're almost done, and those were an Anniversary gift for Grandma Lucy and Grandpa Rusty. Tony: Ah. How about if I give her the cheerleader outfit? Saffron: Go ahead. Tony: Thanks, Saffy. Saffron: You're welcome. Rusty: Saffron was preparing some general outfits for us? Tony: Um.... (Tries to pretend he didn't see anything) What outfits? Saffron: Tone, It doesn't matter now. Let's just focus on keeping Brandy safe and warm. Tony: Okay, Saffy. (Tony picks up the cheerleading outfit and gives it to Brandy.) Brandy: Thank you. Tony: You're welcome. Should I get you anything to eat? Brandy: I just need to sleep. Tony: Okay, Brandy. I'll let you sleep. Good night. (Brandy goes to sleep.) Tony: (Whispering to Saffron) She's so cute when she sleeps, isn't she? Saffron: (Whispering to Tony) Yes, she is. Part Two (Later, Saffron, Tony and Igor are discussing about Brandy.) Saffron: I'm just saying that Brandy should know Her older siblings better. I mean, they all have the same Parents. in fact-- (The Power goes out.) Darn! the power's out. Tony: Oh, I just remembered. Gamma and his class went away on an important trip at Thailand and won't be back until next month. I'll call Howler on my cell phone. (Tony dials the number.) Tony: Hmm... Operator: Phone lines are down until further notice. Tony: Saffy, what are we going to do? Saffron: Hey, I don't have all the answers, but I guess we'll just wait until the storm passes. (Tony feels guilty.) Tony: I'm sorry, Saffy. Saffron: It's ok. Tony: I better go get a cooler and some ice cubes so that the food won't spoil. Does this farm have a back-up generator? Lucy: No generator. Tony: Oh. I'll go get the cooler. Saffron: In the meantime... (comes to the Six Pups.) Now, Pups, I know it's kind of sudden, but someone has to watch over Brandy for each hour. Who wants to go first? Sandy: Me! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy